1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication service system in a communication system, and in particular, to a system and method for providing Internet Protocol (IP)-based services.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) has been proposed to provide IP-based packet communication services. The IMS operates based on a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) being a text-based application layer control protocol. The SIP is based on a client/server mechanism in which a server responds when clients start to page.
SIP interfaces are used to enable Instant Messaging (IM) and MultiMedia Conference (MMC). IM is a computer application that allows instant text communications among two or more users over a network such as the Internet. MMC is a service in which a plurality of participants is involved a conference wherein the participants hear and view one another and audio and video data is sent/received.
Additionally, a variety of communication services have emerged, such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Wireless Broadband Internet (WiBro), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) and High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA). Through these interfaces, diverse communication services are available to users.
Major communication interfaces include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) adopted for voice service in Korea, WLAN in which a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) or a laptop computer accesses the Internet at a very high rate within the service area of an Access Point (AP), 2.3 GHz portable Internet WiBro for high-quality, high-speed multimedia data based on Quality of Service (QoS) including audio and video as well as data, and HSDPA being a 3.5th generation (3.5 G) version that increases wireless Internet download rate to that of a Personal Computer (PC) and provides high QoS-based voice/video calls and high-quality data service.
Through the communication interfaces, communication services are provided, such as Voice over IP (VoIP), Video Telephony (VT), Push-To-Talk (PTT), Push-To-Video (PTV), Push-To-Data (PTD), Push-To-All (PTA), IM and MMC.
VoIP is a telephony service that delivers voice packets over an IP packet, and VT adds video data to VoIP in a user's communication with the other party.
PTT has emerged along with the trend that every wired/wireless network environment supporting a point-to-multipoint call over a packet network being a wireless Internet is merged and evolved to IP.
PTT is a half-duplex communication service using a dedicated channel, in which a member communicates with other members in the same group through terminals.
PTV is a technology that allows one user to transmit live video to a plurality of users. The unidirectional transmission is sent to the plurality of users for a time period desired by the user.
PTD is a service that sends data to a plurality of users simultaneously.
PTA supports and enables all of the PTT, PTV and PTD services.
The above-described communication services can be provided in application to an asynchronous 2.5th generation (2.5 G) terminal, an Enhanced Data rates for GPRS Evolution terminal, a Wideband CDMA (WCDMA) terminal, a WiFI terminal and networks associated to the terminals.
While the diversification of communication schemes enables provisioning of various services to subscribers through their terminals in their communication systems, in practice, they are confined to their subscribed services. Also, even if a subscriber wants to receive a subscribed service, there is no way in efficiently finding out which service is available through his terminal. Accordingly, there is a need for associating the display of a terminal with functions for implementing services to increase the display utilization of the terminal and meet various demands from subscribers along with the trend of providing increasing services via communication interfaces.
Also, it is necessary to download or upgrade a service application required to implement the subscribed service in the terminal when the user intends to receive the service.